Baby Moon
by LizzyIsAPLLeek
Summary: Austin and Ally were best friends. Are, best friends. And then at a drunken party; things take a turn for the worse. But what happens when one petite brunette ends up with a secret that she is finding hard to keep?
1. Chapter 1

Ally Dawson stood behind the counter of the near-empty music store, Sonic Boom.

Her heart was pounding so loud she was surprised the last remaining customer who was opposite her couldn't hear it.

Her palms were clammy with sweat, as she accepted the credit card the man was paying for the instrument with.

She inserted it into the pin pad, and turned it so it was facing away from her; allowing the man to enter his pin without feeling that someone was watching him. Knowing his pin.

A sigh escaped Ally's pale pink plump lips, as she lifted her skinny arms to tie curly brown locks into a tight pony tail, the curls getting in her face.

"Thank you, Ms. Dawson." The man smiled, taking the card out of the pin machine, tucking it back into his wallet, before exiting the store.

Ally's back slid down the desk, hearing the door slam shut.

She knew that she should turn the placard so it said 'Closed' but she couldn't find the strength.

Instead, she sat there, her legs crossed, as she fiddled with the hem of her floral dress, covering her petite body.

The door opened, as blonde headed Austin Moon walked in, only to find Ally was no where to be seen. "Ally?" Austin called.

Ally's ears perked up, standing up. "Austin ..." Ally trailed off, smiling meekly.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked, eyeing Ally cautiously.

Ally gave a small nod. "Fine, why?"

"You went awal on our lunch table at school today, and then bailed on the 'Team Austin' meeting tonight, to work! Have you done any more on the song?"

Ally mentally face palmed.

She had completely forgotten. "I had other stuff on my mind."

"Like what?"

Ally deposited herself from behind the counter, hurriedly rushing over to the door.

She turned the placard over before turning to Austin. "I'm in no position to tell you that."

A sigh escaped Austin's mouth, as he gave a small shrug. "Dez and Trish want to see you."

Ally nibbled on her lip, a habit she had formed over the summer break. "I can't ... I have ... I have a doctor appointment."

"Stop all the lies!" Austin groaned.

Ally sighed. "I'm not lying. This is a really important doctors appointment."

"Where? Do you want me too come with you?" Austin injected a certain amount of sincerity into his voice.

She shook her head, a small lock of brown hair fell delicately around her small face. "It's not where a boy would want to go. It's with my gynaecologist."

A blush seeped onto Austin's cheeks. "Oh."

Ally nodded, before bending over to pick up her bag. "I'll let you know how I got on." She murmured, before rushing out of the bag.

Austin bent over to pick up the single piece of spilled content that had ejected from her bag.

His eyes widened, as he ran his fingers over the plastic test in his hand.

"Ally's pregnant?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star Records Party - March 23rd 2012. **_

_"Ally, are you sure your not drunk already?" Austin snorted, watching his best friend Ally dancing like a chicken in the middle of dance floor. _

_All eyes were trained on her, as she stumbled over to Austin. "Nooo! I'm not drunk at all." She slurred, taking another sip of her vodka. _

_Austin rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his scotch that was in his hand. _

_"I take it drinking is a natural thing for you." Ally giggled, snorting lightly. "You don't seem drunk at all." _

_Austin shrugged. "I'm drunk, trust me. Give it a few minutes and I'll be doing worse than just dancing in the chicken."_

_Ally gasped. "You don't! Not like one-night stands, do you?"_

_Austin shook his head, laughing at Ally's reaction. "No! I've always wondered what it would be like though."_

_Ally smirked, stepping forward. Her jacket fell to the floor, her bra strap falling down her arm. "Well, there's one way you can find out." _

_Austin bent down and picked up Ally's jacket, handing it too her. "No way."_

_"It's not like it would be awkward. We're best friends." Ally slurred._

_"Your drunk, your not thinking straight." Austin tapped the top of the petite brunette's head in front of him, helping her put her jacket on._

_"I've got it." Ally snapped, letting the jacket hang limply around her body. _

_Austin sighed, staring at Ally, her face crestfallen, sad and scared at this place all of a sudden. _

_"Can we just leave? I don't like it here." Ally whispered, all of a sudden extremely vulnerable. _

_"Ally, is this because I refused to have sex with you?" Austin asked. _

_Ally's eyes squeezed tightly shut, as she shook her head. _

_"It's not that I don't want too." Austin took Ally's hand in his own. "I think your beautiful, and your so kind. I don't want to ruin that. The look of innocence on your face, and the way you smile. That beautiful, pure smile. That's the smile of a virgin." _

_"So your not a virgin?" Ally wondered._

_Austin let a blush seep onto his cheeks, as he shook his head. "No. But that's none of your beeswax." _

_The alcohol was now affecting him in many drastic ways, as he pressed his lips to the girls in front of him. _

_Ally was taken aback, but did not hesitate to kiss him back._

_She was sure they would be some sort of firework explosion; but there wasn't._

_Was it because she was drunk?_

_Or was it because she was purely just not in love with Austin Moon, like she thought she was?_

_Ally's back pressed against the table, knocking over the punch glass._

_A small giggle was let out of her mouth as the punch spilt over the back of her dress, soaking right through. _

_Her black underwear showed through her colorful dress, as Austin picked her up and carried her to the spare room where he chose to lie down each day when he got tired of singing and recording his tracks. _

_His hand ran over her bra strap, so tempted to take it off._

_"Do it." Ally encouraged, her breath warm on his lips as she pressed them to his. _

_Ally pulled the dress over her head, chucking it on the floor, leaving her only in her underwear. _

_She went back to kissing the blonde headed boy in front of her, her legs wrapped around his waist, as his hands tangled up in her hair, then slowly moving down her back - trying to get the clasp of her bra to come undone. _

_"I don't have protection." Austin whispered, breathless._

_Ally shrugged. "I don't care, Austin. I just don't." _

_And the next morning; he was gone. _

_With no recallation of that day. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ally. **_

I bit my lip so hard I could taste blood as I stared down at the blurred grainy picture in my hand.

I shook my head. "This isn't happening. No way is this happening." I sighed, folding the picture up and putting it in my bag.

There was a loud knock on my bedroom door.

I pushed my bag down the side of my bed so my father wouldn't see it, and start nosing through it like he always does.

"Ally?" Austin called through the wooden panelling. "Are you in there?"

I wiped my nose, and gave a small cough. "I'm in here, you can come in."

The door knob turned, and Austin walked in. "You okay? You look like you've been crying."

I gave a small shrug. "I'm good, thanks. Nothing to worry about."

Austin forced a smile onto his face, as he sat down next to me. "I know, Ally."

"Know what, Austin?" I asked, trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

My hands began to shake like crazy.

I clasped them together in an attempt to get them to stop shaking, as I stared into Austin's blue eyes.

"I know that your pregnant." Austin whispered.

"What? I'm not- I'm not pregnant." I stuttered.

"I know that your lying. When your lying you start stuttering, and your eyes bulge out of your head like a pufferfishes eyes." Austin sighed, as he fumbled around in his pocket.

Then he drew out the test that I was missing from my bag.

"You dropped this when you rushed out of the room to see your gynaecologist." Austin sighed, staring at me all sincerity in his eyes. "It's nothing to be scared about. I'm here."

I sighed, tears falling down my cheeks. "You don't understand. My dad's going to kill me. He'll probably send me away to some home for girls that get pregnant at sixteen!"

Austin wrapped his arms around me, in a comforting hug. "I won't let him do that. I need my best friend here."

"You need your song writer here." I whispered, wiping my tears away.

"Ally, how could you even say that?" Austin asked, shocked. "You know your so much more than just a 'song writer' too me!"

_Would you think that if you knew that the kid that I'm pregnant with is yours? _I thought to myself, staring at Austin.

"I don't know that, Austin." I mumbled, sitting up straight, removing Austin's arms from around my waist. "I've never known that."

"Well, you damn well should. Because I don't know how many times that I tell you that your my best friend, and that I love you. So shut up." Austin mumbled.

I didn't respond, just sat there, my head in my hands.

How could I keep this from him any longer?

"If-If you don't mind me asking ... Whose the baby's daddy?" Austin asked, in a whispery tone.

"He-he doesn't know. And I'm not ready to tell anyone who he is."

"Why not?" Austin asked, suddenly intrigued in whom the baby's father is.

"Because he might retract ever sleeping with me, because we were drunk." I sighed.

"Well, whoever he is, you'll always have me."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ally.**_

I spluttered, wiping the back of my hand over my mouth.

The taste of acid stained my mouth, as I leaned over and pulled the flush on the toilet.

"Ally? Are you in here?" Trish called, banging on the first stall she saw, which happened to be the one I was in.

I gave a small cough. "I'm in here." I called back, running a small, pale hand through my brown curls.

"Are you alright? Ms. Tamberelli is getting worried, you never get sick." Trish gave a small laugh out of her nervousness. "You just ran out of class while we were talking about sex education."

Tears blurred my vision.

I gave a small sniff, giving away that I was crying.

"Al ... Are you crying?" Trish whispered.

I nodded, despite the fact that she couldn't see me, and began rummaging around in my bag for my gum.

"Do I have to get Austin in here?" Trish challenged.

I sniffed, wishing that she would. "Please, do." I whispered, hoarsely.

I coughed again, trying to get my voice to return to it's usual perky self, but it wouldn't.

A lump had formed in my throat, making it hard to swallow.

"Ally ... Are you, y'know, making yourself throw up? Cause if you are, there's nothing wrong with it. I just, you don't have too." Trish sighed, her head resting against the bathroom stall door. "Just opened the door?"

I popped a piece of gum into my mouth and chewed frantically, before unlocking the door. "I'm not making myself puke, Trish. I'm just-"

_Just pregnant. _

"Just what, Al?"

"Just a bit ill, I guess?" I said in more of a question.

Trish's hand rested gently on my shoulder. "Ally, you ran out of class in the middle of sex education. Specifically while we're talking about protection, and getting pregnant. You ran out of the room to throw up. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Tears blurred my vision. "I'm a w-whore." I stuttered, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Your not, okay? Your beautiful and non-slut-like in anyway. For one; your not fake." Trish smiled, a warm smile.

But it didn't make me feel any better.

It just made me cry even harder. "That's the thing! I am a slut! I made out with someone while we were drunk at the Star Records party! I was drunk ... It was all just a drunken mistake."

"H-Have you ever thought about abortion?" Trish questioned, tenderly.

My jaw dropped. "Trish!"

I felt like slapping her in the thought.

"Abortion is basically murder, I'd never do that." I sighed, staring at her. "Though the thought had crossed my mind."

An eery silence hung over our heads.

"Have you told the father?" Trish whispered.

And the tears started all over again.

My shoulders heaved, tears dripping onto my lips. "I-I can-can't." I stuttered.

"Why not?" Trish asked, gently.

"B-becau-because it's-it's Austi-Austin's kid."


	5. Chapter 5

Trish snorted in laughter. "You have to be kidding me. You and Austin couldn't have slept together, you don't even remotely like each other!"

I stared down at my shoes that had become particularly interesting too me. "I'm not j-joking." I stuttered.

Trish blew out a sigh, reaching her hand out and placing it on my shoulder comfortingly. "I'm so sorry, Ally. I didn't want this to happen to you, nor did I expect it too."

I sucked on my lower lip, forcing the tears that had welled up behind my eyes back.

I gulped down air, running a hand through my brown curls. "I'll be fine." A fake smile was plastered upon my face as I lifted my head to stare at Trish.

"Are you okay? Can I get you anything?" Trish whispered, her big brown eyes staring up at me.

I shook my head. "I'll be fine."

Trish bit down on her lip. "Are you sure your actually pregnant? I mean, did you take the test right?"

"You pee on a stick, Trish, how many other ways is there to take a pregnancy test?" I sniffed, more tears running down my cheeks.

Trish's face fell. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

"You can't lighten the mood, Trish. I'm pregnant with fricking Austin Moon, my best friend and co-song writer's, baby! Things can't get much worse than this. Well, I guess they can but just-"

I felt a strangled sob rising up my throat, and I felt the urge to scream, kick something over.

But being in a bathroom where everything was glued or nailed to the walls, it was pretty hard to do something like that.

Trish handed me her spare phone. "Smash this if you want. Just don't scream, people might start to get suspicious."

"I think people might start to get suspicious when I come to school with a fat off baby bump, Trish. And their starting to get suspicious already, due to me running out of class, something I never do, due to sickness. Everyone knows that I never get sick, so this situation is probably the first on their 'Ally Dawson Throwing Up' list!"

Trish mumbled something that I couldn't make out.

She gave a small cough, clearing her throat, before staring at me. "You need to tell him, Ally. This is his kid too, he has a right to know."

I heaved a sigh.

Those words couldn't have stung more than a slap in the face. "I know he deserves to know, but he's so happy with Kira and I don't want to mess things up and-"

The door swung open and I noticed Kira's blackish-brown curls from anywhere.

I hung my head once more, wiping away the tears, hoping she wouldn't see.

"Ally, are you okay? You rushed out of sex education class pretty quickly today!" Kira asked, staring at me with hawk-eyes.

I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak.

"She's just not feeling too well." Trish answered for me, reeling me into a hug. "Let's hope it's nothing too serious."

I squeezed my eyes tight shut, letting another single tear slide down my cheek.

I had no option but to give a small sniff.

"Are you crying, Ally?" Kira asked, all sincerity injected into her tone. "Do you want me to get Austin for you? Surely he could help with this."

I gave a small nod, before sniffing again. "Please, Kira. That's really nice of you."

She gave a small shrug. "Anything, as long as it gets you to stop crying."

Pain spread across my chest at the thought of how much this was going to hurt her, me being pregnant with Austin's baby.

She was being a lovely friend, and I didn't want to hurt her.

The door swung open and slammed shut once more.

"You need to tell Austin or else I will." Trish warned.

I lifted my head. "I doubt Kira's going to leave, because I don't think she really trusts me to be alone with him in a deserted girls bathroom."

Trish shrugged. "Oh you won't be alone, I'll be in here, don't you forget that!"

I gave a small shake of my head. "Trish, I can't tell him. It'll jeopardize our friendship and our business."

"It's mandatory that you tell the father of your kid, Ally." Trish sighed. "I know some kids don't, but your not some kids."

"Yeah, I gathered. Not most kids are having Austin Moon, world famous singer's, kid now are they?" I snapped.

For the second time that day, Trish's face fell.

"Sorry, Trish. I didn't mean it." I sighed, ruffling my hair once more, giving a small shrug. "Pregnancy hormones, possibly?"

Trish gave a small smile. "Does this mean I'll have to put up with cranky Ally every day for the next nine months?" She groaned.

"Probably." I replied, a small smile plastered on my lips.

And for the first time that day it wasn't fake.

"Does that mean you won't have like period cramps and periods at all?" Trish giggled.

I nodded. "Yup."

"God, I wish I was pregnant." Trish exclaimed.

I slapped a hand over her mouth. "Shush, Trish! Kira and Austin could march in at any moment!"

Trish giggled again. "Oh shush, you. Let me have a little fun while your still tiny and I can tease you. Otherwise I'll feel mean." Trish laughed, staring at me.

My heart ached.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked once again.

I don't know how many times she's asked me that same question today.

"I'm just thinking of how Austin's reaction will be to the news that I'm pregnant and that he's the father." I murmured, quietly.

Trish shrugged. "Only a few moments until you can tell yourself what his reaction will be."

I gulped. "I can't tell him Trish, I can't. I just can't."

My mind reeled at the prospect, going into a full blown panic attack.

"Calm down, all you have to say is ..." Trish began, but I cut her off.

"All I have to say is 'Austin, I'm pregnant with your kid.' " I whispered.

I spun around at the sound of Austin's footsteps. "A-Ally ... you have to be lying right now."


	6. Chapter 6

"Austin, this wasn't how you were supposed to find out." I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Find out what, Ally? That I'm going to be a dad at _seventeen? _Were you actually ever going to tell me or was I supposed to find out three years later when you have a little girl or boy that looks exactly like me?" Austin snapped, his face red with rage.

A soft whimper left my lips. "I promise, I was going to tell you but ..."

"But what, Ally? You were scared!?" Austin yelped.

Trish stepped in front of me. "Austin, of course she's going to be scared! You've got a girlfriend whom your happy with, and Ally didn't want to ruin that."

Sobs wracked my body, but I choked them down, making sure no one could tell that I was crying.

"It's fine, Trish." I gulped. "Let's just go. Austin's mad at me, and I don't blame him." I whispered.

Trish turned her back to Austin so she was facing me. "Ally, come on. You need to tell him properly."

Austin's cold-eyed glare at me sent my heart beating in overdrive.

"Austin, pl-please," I stuttered. "don't be mad. I wanted to tell you, I so badly did. B-But I coul-couldn't. I was scared of how you'd react. I was scared you'd re-react the way yo-you are now." I sniffed, wiping away the remaining tears that were falling down my cheeks.

Austin's features softened for a mere second, before hardening again. "You should have told me, Ally."

I stared down at the floor. "I know."

"So why didn't you?" He snapped, injecting a large amount of anger into his tone of voice.

I opened my mouth to speak before he cut me off.

"Let me tell you, because it's not really my kid and you just want to feel all high and mighty by telling people that your having Austin Moon's baby, but you know what, your just a slut. And I don't want a slut as my song-writer anymore. Your _fired._" He spat at me, before walking out of the girls bathroom.

I sank down, holding my head in my hands, a strangled sob escaping from my mouth. "He hates me, Trish. Austin's forever going to hate me."

"No, he's not." Trish whispered, holding me in her comforting embrace. "It's impossible to hate _the _Ally Dawson."

"Well, quite frankly, Austin has proven it possible." I whispered.

**Austin. **

I stepped outside, my hears training to listen to what Ally was saying to Trish.

Probably some hateful remark about me, but I don't care.

I did _not _sleep wth my best friend, let alone get her pregnant.

I pressed my ear up against the door, hearing ten words pour out of Ally's lips.

"He hates me, Trish. Austin's forever going to hate me."

My heart ached with guilt, but I shook it off and turned to face Kira who was stood next to her locker, clearly waiting for me.

"So why aren't you in there with Ally, comforting her?" Kira said, stony-eyed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confusedly.

"I listened in on the conversation. Ally really is pregnant with your kid, because I was at that Star Records party and you were snogging Ally's face off. Then you took her to an abandoned room at the back. The next morning, we had all fallen asleep, we being Dez, Trish and me, at the studio and you came out of the room, with sex hair." Kira sighed. "You need to go and apologize to her. She's breaking her heart in there, you can hear her sobs from a mile away. And the stress of this cannot be good for her or the baby."

I squeezed my eyes shut. "I'm not ready to be a father, Kira."

"I know your not, Austin." She gently squeezed my shoulder. "But Ally's not ready to be a mother, and yet she's sacrificing everything. She's sacrificing her job, her relationship with many friends, her relationship with her mother and father, and, more importantly, she's sacrificing her own body and life just so she can give another person a life that they can live."

"I-I'd never thought of it that way." I said, my voice trembling as I spoke.

"You think you've got it bad, realizing your going to be a father? Your not the one that's going to get bullied for having Austin Moon get you pregnant. I heard you call her a slut. She was a virgin before she had sex with you, and she didn't know that her first time would get her pregnant, Austin. It takes two to make a baby. You need to go back in there and apologize."

"B-But what does this mean for us?" I asked, shuddering.

Kira shrugged. "It was nice while it lasted, but you and I both know that you have feelings for Ally, and Ally has feelings for you. And now that Ally's having your kid, your going to get fatherly/boyfriend instincts, and your going to, not want to, _need _to be spending time with Ally. Ultrasounds, check-ups on not just the baby's health but her health in general, and of course your going to need to be there for the birth. Your feelings for her are going to get too strong, and then eventually your going to cheat on me anyway. So might as well break up now." Kira smiled. "But hey ho, we can still be friends."

A small smile crept upon my face, before Kira shoved me back into the girls bathroom.

Ally was still sat there, her head in her hands, sobs wracking her whole body.

I knelt down beside her. "A-Ally?" I stuttered.

Ally looked up at me, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Go away." She mumbled. "If your here to throw more abuse at me, I don't want it."

I stared down at her hand that was on the floor.

I lifted it up, before entwining mine in hers. "I want to be there. For you and th- our baby."


	7. Chapter 7

A muffled sob rose up my throat, Austin's eyes boring into the back of my head.

"I'm so stupid." Austin muttered. "I shouldn't have treated you that way. Your not a slut."

I sniffed, wiping away a few of the tears, but they still kept falling. "It doesn't take back what you said to me. And plus, I know that this wasn't your idea to come back in here to apologize. It was Kira's."

"W-what? How did you know that?" Austin stuttered, confusedly.

"Wow, your not denying it." I laughed, halfheartedly. "That's just low, Austin. I'm fed up of the ideas never being yours anymore! How much time have we spent together since you started dating Kira? Not very much."

Austin sighed. "I know, but it's not my fault-"

"Austin, of course it's your fault. You can rearrange dates, but you've not even been focusing on your work or anything lately. It's just been Kira this, Kira that."

"And Ally this, Ally that! All I've been doing is worrying about you and the baby, and Kira noticed that. I didn't tell her though, she found out by herself, when you blurted it out. Not me. You." Austin spat.

"I should be allowed to talk about my own situtation, Austin! I was talking about it with Trish!" I snapped, tears falling down my cheeks.

Austin banged his head against the sink. "I don't want to argue."

"Funny, seen as your the one that started it by calling me a slut."

"And I apologized for it." Austin stated.

I stood up, brushing the imaginary dirt off of my cream colored dress.

I rinsed my hands under the tap, blinking a few times, letting a few stray tears tumble down my cheeks.

My hair tumbled in a mess of curls around my chin, and even though they were clasped together, my hands were still shaking.

"Where are you going?" Austin whispered, staring up at me with big, puppy dog eyes.

"I can't stay in here. I'm going to see the nurse, tell her that I'm not feeling well. Rehearsal's cancelled tonight. I can't see you again today, it-it just hurts to much." I stuttered.

"Ally please-" Austin began.

"Just save it, Austin." I said softly. "Just save it."

**Austin. **

My fist connected with the bathroom tiles, I winced, but didn't feel the full pain I should have been feeling.

"Your a douche." I spat at my reflection in the mirror. "Ally's heartbroken. Because of you."

Tears streaked down my cheeks, knowing that the reason Ally had walked out of here so upset was because of me.

And then the idea struck my head.

**After School. **

"_Your hand fits in mine, like it's made just for me. But bare this in mind it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks, and it all makes sense to me." _I sang. "_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, you've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine but it makes no sense to me. I won't let these little things, slip out of my mouth. But if it's true, it's you, oh it's you they add up too. I'm in love with you. And all these little things. You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you, you'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you too. If I let you know, I'm here for you. Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, ohh." _

I held the boombox above my head, as the music played through.

I placed it on the ground, as the front door creaked open.

"Austin I told you not to-"

"I don't care, Ally. All I want is to be a part of our little boy or girls life." I stepped forward. "And I want to be in your life."

And then I pressed my lips to hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally. **

I gently pulled away from the kiss that Austin had surprised me with. "W-we can't do this."

Austin sighed, staring down at our still intertwined fingers. "We can, Ally."

"No, we can't. Not if this is just because you want to be a parent. I want to fall in love with someone not just get together with someone because I'm having their kid." I sighed, pulling my fingers out of Austin's.

Austin's smile fell from his face, as he noticied how sad I looked. "It's not because of that, is it? It's because of what I said to you earlier."

I bit my lip so hard I could taste blood, before giving a small nod. "It really hurt me, Austin. If it had been Trish, I would have taken it as some advice or just a comical insult. But you looked so mad and-and," I couldn't carry on, tears poured down my face, my lips quivering.

"I'm so, so sorry, Ally. I didn't mean to hurt you as much as I did. I just- I was just mad. I was mad that you hadn't told me as soon as I found out you were pregnant." Austin whispered, his voice barely audible.

"But I've told you now. Most sixteen year olds would have gone and got an abortion and pretended it never happened by now. But I haven't. I'm, we're, still here, Austin." I gave a small smile.

Austin's face lit up. "Does that mean you'll forgive me?"

I gave a small nod, a shy smile plastered onto my face. "I guess so, yeah."

Austin fist pumped the air, before lifting me up.

"Austin! Scared. Of. Heights." I said breathlessly.

Austin dropped my to the ground. "Oops, sorry."

I ran a shaking hand through my brown locks, which were now messy from the sudden gust of wind that had blown as Austin had held me in the air.

Austin stared down at my belly. "C-can I feel-"

"Of course, you don't need to ask. It's your kid too." I smiled.

Austin's relatively large hand pressed against my stomach, and he looked up, his eyes trained on mine.

His breath tingled on my lips, making me feel urges I'd never felt before.

Until a loud clattering sounded behind me.

I jumped.

"A-ally?"

"Dad?"


	9. Chapter 9

"D-dad-" I began, wiping sweat off of my eyebrow. "It's not what it looks like."

"Really?" Dad's eyebrows rose, as he stepped forward. "Because to me it looks like Austin and you are dating, and he's putting his hand on your belly because your pregnant."

I cringed at the word 'pregnant'.

I guess it would be a word that I was going to have to get used to being said more often than usual.

"Okay, so it's exactly what it looks like." I whispered, running a hand through my brown hair.

"Ally, how could you be so stupid?" He breathed, staring at me gawp-eyed.

"Stupid?" I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks. "Stupid is getting an F in your maths test, this wasn't stupid dad. And you should be lucky that I've not gone and got an abortion and actually told the father and decided that even though I've been playing with the thought of adoption, that I've kept this baby alive and breathing."

"You were still immature not to tell me or your mother." Dad snapped. "And Austin clearly knows before us."

"Well, Austin is the freaking father, Dad!" I yelled. "He deserves to know more than you do."

Dad sighed, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "I know, I know. But you were still immature. We told you that you always have to use protection or be put on birth control. You chose not to be on birth control and chose to always use protection unless you were actually trying to get pregnant. Which I doubt you two were, were you?"

Austin held his hands up in surrender. "Don't look at me, I couldn't recall anything of that night."

I laughed, a small laugh, at Austin before turning back to the reality of this situation. "No, dad. We weren't trying to get pregnant. Me and Austin weren't, aren't, even together. It was at Star Records re-opening party, me and Austin got drunk and things got a little heavy from then on. And now I'm stuck here in the middle of a garden, freezing my ass off, with my dad and Austin Monica Moon, internationally famous superstar."

Dad sighed, again. "I'm sorry that I called you immature. You clearly know what your doing here."

"I do, dad. That's why I went to a gynaecologist, and booked the appointment, all by myself as soon as I found out that the pregnancy test was positive. I had to know by a doctor before I started freaking out." I murmured. "I know what I'm doing. I remember you watching all those videos with me just in case I ever decided that I wanted to get pregnant young."

Dad chuckled, a deep chuckle. "And look where we are now."

"Now that's not fair. I didn't choose to get pregnant this young." I mumbled, staring down at my blue converse.

My faded jeans hugged my legs, and my baggy top hid the small, yet noticeable, baby bump crowding my usually petite figure.

"I know." Dad laughed. "It's just, your having a baby. At sixteen. It's hard for me to take in."

"For you to take in? What about me? What about Austin? Who, by the way, only just found out today that he's the dad of this kid." I gestured between me and Austin.

"I know this is hard for you two, but this is going to affect my life too." Dad said, confidently. "It's going to be living in my house and it's going to be waking _me _up in the middle of the night. I'm going to have to be the one to cradle it and sing it-"

"Can you just stop calling the baby 'it'? She, or he, isn't a thing, it's a living, breathing human being. I mean I guess that goes under the term thing, or noun, but I don't like you calling my baby 'it'." I snapped. "It's going to affect my life more than yours. Your not going to have to put up with snarky comments being said in the street. I'm known everywhere for being Austin's songwriter, now I'm going to be known as Austin's pregnant songwriter. I'm probably going to get hate now for the rest of my life and-"

Austin's hand tangled into mine. "You know I won't let that happen, Ally. Especially if it's going to stress you out. And when you stress out it's just stressing the baby out too."

I gave a small smile. "Thanks, Austin. But I can handle myself."

"I know." Austin smiled. "But I want to handle this problem for you. Not you being pregnant, that's not a problem, well I guess it is but-"

"Stop talking, Austin. I get what your saying. And it's sweet. It really is." I smiled back at him, squeezing his hand gently.

"You guys are going to be great parents. But you can go be great parents somewhere else." Dad whispered.

"W-what? Daddy don't-"

"I don't think I can put up with the early mornings and nights each and every day, the sound of a baby crying giving me migraines every day, the snotty nanny's that I'll have to pay for. You can keep your job at Sonic Boom, but you can't-"

"Dad, please don't. Don't do this." I whispered, tears brimming in my chocolate brown eyes.

"You can't live with me for now, Ally. I'm kicking you out."

And then my world fell apart.


	10. Chapter 10

I wiped my nose, feeling more tears fall down my cheeks.

"Hey, it doesn't matter, okay? I'll talk to my mom and dad, I'm sure they'd be more than willing to let you stay with us, and I'm sure Trish's mom would let you and-"

"But it's my dad, Austin. It's not the fact that I have no where to go anymore, it's because he hates me. If only I hadn't had sex with you then this wouldn't have happened an-and-" I couldn't carry on as more tears streamed down my cheeks.

Austin gently rubbed my back with one hand, the other, stroking my hair. "I know. I'm a stupid dick for getting you pregnant."

I gently bit my lip, turning to face Austin, before burying my head in the crook of his neck. "I hate this, Austin." I mumbled. "I hate everything. Including myself."

"Hey, don't say that. Your amazing, and your going to be an amazing mom." Austin smiled at me. "At sixteen."

This just made me cry harder. "I'm sixteen, Austin. I can't do this. I don't think I'll ever be ready to have kids."

Austin's hand gently rubbed my back even more. "I don't think the world is giving us much of a choice."

"Me, much of a choice, you mean. The world isn't giving me much of a choice." I snapped, sitting up straighter, sending a shooting pain through my back and head.

I smoothed down my hair, wiping my nose with the back of my hand.

"This is my kid too, Ally." Austin sighed. "You can pretend that it isn't, but it is. It's always going to be my offspring."

I clenched my eyes shut, my lips shortly following. "Don't say things like that. I hate the thought of having anyone's kid, let alone yours."

Austin looked taken aback, and hurt, but he's set me up for a lifetime of hurt.

He lowered his eyes to stare at his white shoes, scuffing them slightly as he toed the dirt beneath his feet, watching as it crumbled. "I guess I deserved that."

I ran a hand nervously through my hair, before turning away.

"Where are you going?" Austin asked, suddenly more alert.

"I'm going to see Trish. I can't stay with your parents, while we're keeping up this whole big lie." I mumbled. "It's just too weird."


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't believe he actually kicked you out." Trish gasped. "Are you okay?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know. I kind of just feel numb, like there's nothing that could make me feel anything again."

"What? Not even a certain blonde-headed soon-to-be-father?" Trish's eyebrows rose.

I shook my head. "I think I was kinda harsh to him back at the house when my dad saw us. He's blaming himself for this, and he doesn't need to. It's my battle I can fight it."

"But it's not just your battle, Ally. This is his battle too. Your both battling to keep your baby safe, maybe you should try a bit harder with Austin seen as your going to be spending a lot of time with him." Trish advised, sipping her lemonade cautiously.

I nodded. "Wow, Trish, you actually said something smart for once."

"I've not just got the looks." She flicked her hair back. "Because I'm worth it." She winked.

My hand flew to my mouth, giggling like a madwoman. "Trish!"

**Austin. **

I wiped away the tears that flew down my cheeks angrily. "How could you do this to her?" I yelled at my reflection in the mirror.

It didn't even look like me.

I didn't even think it was me.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Mom asked, sticking her head around the door. "I brought you some pancakes?"

"I'll eat them later." I mumbled, sinking down onto my mattress.

Mom stepped into the room, placing the tray with lemonade and pancakes on my computer desk and walking over to me.

"What's wrong? You'd usually pounce on them like a tiger." Mom sat down on the bed.

"I ate before I got home." I lied, feeling hot tears burn in my eyes.

_Don't be so gay, Austin. _

"Whatever's wrong, we can fix it." Mom smiled. "How much money do you need?" She pulled out her purse, and fiddled through the wads and wads of cash.

"I'm an internationally famous guy, I don't think I need your money, mom." I gave a small, fake, smile. "You can't fix this. No one can. Besides me and Ally."

Mom's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's up with Ally?"

I turned around to face my mom. "If I tell you something, you've got to promise not to get mad at me, or Ally, just be mad someone else just not us two."

"Okay. I promise." She stuck her pinkie out, and looped it around mine.

A pinkie promise.

"Well like three months ago, me, Ally, Trish, Dez, Kira and a bunch of other people went to the Star Records party-"

"Yeah, me and your dad were there too, but we left like an hour after it started. Too many drunk teenagers." Mom laughed.

"Well, me and Ally, we both got drunk, and before you yell at me about how that's illegal and I could get thrown in jail or fined for that, I'm practically paying for both of them right now-"

"Wait, you just got let out of juvi?" Mom gasped, her eyes widening.

I shook my head. "I got Ally pregnant." I confessed, quietly.

_**Authors Note:  
**_

_**BOOOYAAAA BITCHES. I'M BACK. I NOW HAVE THIS COMPLETELY SUSSED. FOR SOME REASON THIS IDEA CAME INTO MY HEAD THIS MORNING. I WAKE UP, READ THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS AND I JUST SAID. Y'KNOW WHAT. I'M GONNA UPDATE BABY MOON. BUT INSIDE MY HEAD I SAID THAT. MY MOM WOKE ME UP. TEHEHEHEHE. HOPE YOU LIKED THE UPDATE.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Mom's eyes widened, staring at me in disbelief, a small snort of laughter escaping her mouth. "Yeah, of course you did. Is this just another one of your bigs for attention?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm being serious. Ally's three months pregnant." I murmured softly, raking a hand through my shaggy blonde hair.

Mom shook her head. "This isn't true, this-this can't be true! Austin Monica Moon, how could you be so stupid!?"

I stared down at my shoes. "I don't know. I was drunk." I shrugged, biting my lip.

"I hope your going to be there for Ally and your child, Austin." Mom nodded in my direction, but refused to look at me, a grim look plasted upon her face.

I sighed. "I don't know whether Ally actually wants me there, I mean ... It's my fault that her dad kicked her out and-"

"Her dad kicked her out?" Mom interrupted, staring at me, wide eyed.

I nodded. "Earlier on-"

She held up her hand to stop me speaking again. "And then why isn't she staying here, with you?"

I bit my lip, nervously. "I asked her to come here, I really did, but she felt awkward staying here with you not knowing about her being pregnant and stuff."

Mom sighed. "You should have forced her to come here. I wouldn't have minded." She sank down onto the bed next to me, taking her hand in mine.

"Dad's going to hate me, isn't he?" I asked, croakily.

Mom shook his head. "He's going to be mad, but we don't have to tell him until Ally's got ... bigger."

I nodded, feeling tears brim in my eyes once again.

"Sweetie, are you crying?" Mom asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine."

"I know this must be hard for you, sweetie. But Ally just got kicked out, I'm sorry I had to ask all these questions and I forgot to ask how _your _dealing with this."

"I think I'm dealing with this a lot better than Ally is. She's refusing to admit that she's pregnant." I sighed. "She's going to have to get used to it eventually."

"And are you? Used to it, I mean."

I shrugged. "It's a term that teenagers use a lot nowadays, and I'm now part of that community that has to use that term a lot, because I'm going to be a teen parent. I don't want to have to be used to it, but I guess I kind of am used to it."

"Well, then I think you should got Ally. Tell her that you've told me, and that I want the two of you too live with me and your father. Well, technically the three of you. If she doesn't feel comfortable sharing a room with you, we can decorate the spare bedroom for her. She'll be happy here, I know it." Mom smiled at me, pulling me into a comforting hug. "I think it'll be best for all of you."

I nodded. "I think so too."


	13. Chapter 13

I crossed my legs sat on Trish's bed, watching as she flicked through the channels on her TV, my mind not completely focused on any one thing.

"Ally, are you sure your okay?" Trish asked, her forehead creased with worry.

I nodded. "Fine." I replied, my breathing heavy.

"Are you worrying? About Austin?" Trish asked, grabbing a cookie from the cookie plate at the end of the bed, nibbling on it hungrily.

The sight of it made my mouth water, but I swallowed it down and turned to look at Trish. "Yeah, I'm terrified about him. I think I reacted way too horribly at my house, I mean, I know I was mad at my dad, but I took it out on him. I'm such a bitch." I whispered, hugging my knees to my chest, my deep brown curls cascading down my cheeks.

"Ally, then if you're so worried, then go and see h-" Trish's mouth snapped shut with a loud knock on the door, followed by her mom screaming my name.

I slid myself off of the bed, grabbing a cookie from the plate, and fiddling with my perfectly ironed skirt, making my way down the stairs.

"Ally." He whispered, his deep brown eyes looking up at my face.

My hands began to shake, stepping outside. "Austin, I'm so sorry - I overreacted. It was a sweet thing for you to offer for me to live with you, but I was scared that if you're mom found out about the pregnancy and-"

"She knows." Austin confessed, quietly. "I told her. My dad doesn't know, but mom wants you to come and live with us."

I stared down at my trainers, a bit of a difference from my usual footwear, which was usually heels. "What else did she say?"

"She was mad at first, but after the initial shock wore off, she was okay with it, I guess. She wants to be there for you. She's been through it before." Austin mumbled. "I mean being pregnant, not being pregnant at sixteen and- I'll just shut up."

I blushed, tapping my shoes together. "Why am I tapping my shoes together? I just ..."

_Crap, Ally. You're going crazy. _

Austin laughed. "Are you going crazy?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. At least, I hope not."

"I'm sure you're not going crazy, maybe just a bit ... terrified? My mom's a bit intimidating at first, I know." Austin laughed once again, before I stepped forward a tiny bit.

"I'll move in with you." I whispered. "I wanna move in with you."

Austin's face lit up. "Really? It's just then, I can look after you and the baby, it's just easier and- do you wanna have your own room, or do you mind sharing with me?"

"I can share with you, it doesn't matter." I whispered, before wrapping my arms around his tall frame. "You're so tall."

"You're so short." Austin laughed, before pressing his lips to my hair. "I'm glad we're friends again."

But something about that 'friends' just didn't seem right.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Not ready to let go, cause then I'd never know, what I could be missing, but I'm missing way too much, so when do I give up what I've been wishing for. I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground, so why do I try I know I'm gonna fall down. I thought I could fly, so why did I drown, I'll never know why it's coming down, down, down.**_

**Austin. **

"Ally, put down the box." I laughed, as she struggled to pick up the heavy box on the ground, a bead of sweat sliding down her face.

"I've almost got it." She insisted, grunting as her legs slowly gave way and she fell onto her butt. "Crap."

I smiled at her, a small, cheesy grin, and grabbed the box. "Pregnant girls are not supposed to be lifting heavy things anyway, especially not tiny pregnant girls."

Ally rolled her eyes, brushing the specks of dirt off of her clothes. "But it's not even that heavy. It's just clothes. I have the smallest amount of clothes ever. You should see Trish's wardrobe."

I shook my head. "I'd rather not."

"Good reply." She shot me a sparkling smile, grabbing her bottle of water from the bonnet of the car, unscrewing the cap.

I stood there watching her for a few minutes, before I realised how stalkerish that seemed. "I'm just gonna go and put this in the-"

"You go do that." Ally laughed, leaning against the car.

I turned around and walked to the house, trying not to slip on the wet pebbles leading up to my house.

I stacked the box on top of the other dozens of boxes, mom flashing me a smile.

"Can I go talk to her?" Mom asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

I shrugged. "If you must." Mom began to smile. "As long as you don't make a total twathead of yourself, and scare her out of moving in with us."

Mom whacked me with the dishtowel. "Would I ever." She laughed, before walking outside.

**Ally. **

I sank onto the wet concrete, hugging my knees to my chest as Mimi approached me.

"Hi." She smiled, sitting down on the floor next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Aside from the annoying as hell morning sickness, I'm doing pretty good." I laughed. "Thanks for letting me move in here. Trish's mom was getting a little suspicious as to why I wasn't staying with my dad now, and I couldn't exactly blurt to her that I was pregnant."

Mimi laughed. "You can, you know. You're pregnant, sure you're a teenager, and maybe it should be a big deal to you and Austin, but not to the rest of the world. Perhaps the parents of the children, and possibly the best friends of the kids, but not the parents of the best friends or the teachers or the principals. Your pregnant, not sick."

I nodded, flicking at the hairband on my wrist. "I'm nervous living here. With Austin's dad not knowing and all."

"We'll tell him soon if it makes you comfortable. But he'll get mad, and you need to be prepared for that. But I own the house, so if he tries to kick you or Austin out, then I can kick him out. He's always had a little bit of an anger problem, but it's never affected us. But I'm responsible for keeping not only Austin safe, but you and your child now."

"You don't have to feel responsible for me. I'm still my dad's daughter." I whispered.

Her hand enveloped around mine. "You're also carrying my grandchild, I want to protect you. And you are an amazing girl, I would feel honored to feel responsible for you."


	15. Chapter 15

"Ally, are you sure you're okay? You look really wiped out." Austin asked worriedly, his voice soft as I fell onto the bed, my head bouncing up and down on the pillow.

"I'm fine. Tired, but fine. It's been a very exciting, and stressful, day." I laughed, my eyes traveling around the room, a small grin plastered upon my face. "It's like being in college, sharing a room with some weirdo."

Austin playfully slapped me, a small laugh escaping his mouth, his forehead creased with worry. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Austin, I'm pregnant, not sick, stop worrying!" I giggled, pushing myself up onto my elbows, my arms weak from lifting up the boxes.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to get too stressed out, Al." He sighed, sitting down onto the bed next to me, wrapping his arms around my torso. "You're my baby mama."

My cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "Please, never say that again. You sounded like a monkey. Well, you are a monkey."

"Ooh, ee, ooh, ah, ah-"

I cut him off. "Ting, tang, wolla, wolla, bing, bang?" I suggested, grinning.

Austin laughed, his smile broadening slightly. "You sure you're still fine for the Team Austin meeting tonight? I mean, it's gonna be long. This is about the tour, but I don't think I'm going to go on tour until baby's born, plus I wanna look after you."

"No, you have to go on tour, Austin. Me and baby will be fine." I gave him a small smile, my hand resting against my bump.

"No, I am not going on tour and leaving you with my parents, and plus, what if my dad finds out? I don't want you to have to go through that alone. I want to look after you and baby."

"But I don't want you to have to be giving up one of the best things that could possibly happen to you, just for the sake of me and the baby. That's not fair on you, Austin." I sighed, resting my head against his left shoulder.

"It's not just for you and the baby, it's for me too. I want to spend some quality time with you and baby, is that a problem, Ally?" Austin asked, softly.

I shook my head. "I just don't want you to think this is a mistake. What if something happens to me or the baby and-"

"That's exactly why I want to be here, Ally. To make sure nothing happens to you or our baby."

My heart skipped a beat when he said 'our baby', a small smile brightening up my dull features.

I nodded. "Fine, okay? Don't go on tour, stay here with me and look after baby."

Austin clapped excitedly, grinning at me. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" I laughed. "Ooh, before I forget-" I paused, bending over and picking up my bag, rifling around until I found the ultrasound picture I had gotten when I first found out I was pregnant. "I want you too have this. It's the first ultrasound picture, from before I told you that I was pregnant. Like three months ago." I laughed.

"Is that when you went to the gynaecologist, and I was so stupid and didn't even consider that I was the father and said that whoever the dad was, you'd always have me?" He asked, a hint of laughter evident in his voice.

I nodded, giggling. "Yeah." I handed him the picture. "That dot is probably a lot bigger now, but I keep forgetting to make an appointment, and I honestly thought that you might want to come to the next one? Seen as you know now and stuff."

Austin jumped up, his smile broad on his face. "Really? I'd, like, get to see our baby?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and hear the heartbeat." I laughed. "But I need to make an appointment."

"Can I do it? I haven't been involved enough in this baby stuff, because I've been acting a bit like a nob."

I nodded. "Of course you can."

Austin rushed over to me, picking me up and spinning me around, before planting my feet back on the floor, our faces so close that I could feel his breath sending chills down my spine.

And then our lips crashed together.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Something always brings me back to you, it never takes too long, no matter what I say or do, I still feel you here, till the moment I'm gone, you hold me without touch, you keep me without chains, I've never wanted anything so much, than to drown in your love, and not feel your rain. Set me free, leave me be, I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity, here I am, and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be, and you're onto me, and all over me. **_

My hand found Austin's, and he gave me a small, nervous smile, as we pulled into the parking lot of the hosptial.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked, gently, turning to face him. "Because, we can cancel this and we can reschedule it, if you're so nervous about seeing our kid for the first time." I laughed, softly.

Austin shook his head adamantly, squeezing my hand gently. "No, I'm nervous because this is the first time I'm seeing our baby, and I don't want anything to be wrong with him or her, or with you."

I gave him a smile. "Nothing's going to be wrong, okay? I'm fine, I feel fine, and I'm sure baby is fine. Now shall we go in or are we going to be late for our appointment?"

Austin pulled open the car doors, and I stepped out, flexing my legs, stretching my back, my back hurting as I continued to walk, my eyes planted on my small bump.

I slammed the door shut behind me, as Austin met me round the other side, his hand gripping mine, as we walked into the whitewashed hallway of the hospital, the sickly smell of death clogging my nose.

Austin turned and gave me a small smile. "You go sit down, I'll check us in." He grinned.

I sat down on the seat behind me, several eyes landing on mine. I looked up, my eyebrows furrowing as the elder moms stared at me, their hands on their stomach's protectively. "Here to get an abortion?" One of the ladies asked.

"Actually, no, I'm not. I'm here with my boyfriend, also the dad of my child, Austin Moon. You know, the internationally famous star? We're here to see our child for the first time."

I still felt the eyes on me, a small huff escaping my lips as I pulled my phone out. "What's your number, I'll send you a picture?"

The eyes fell off of me, before I heard a loud shout. "Ally Moon, Room 214! I repeat, Ally Moon, Room 214!"

Austin grabbed my hand again, this time refusing to let go as we walked into the room.

"Good morning, Ally." The doctor smiled, holding her hand out. "I'm Dr. Chatterjee, but you can call me Elisia, and I'll be your doctor for the next several months. Before I start with the scan, I will need to ask some routine questions, I'm sure you've had these questions asked before when you went for your first scan at the gynaecologist, but if I remember Dr. Howell telling me correctly, you hadn't yet told the father, and I'd like to ask Austin some questions too."

I took her hand, shook it gently, before she held her hand out to Austin, who also took it and shook it.

Elisia pointed to the chairs behind us. "Please, sit. Being on your feet most of the day must be tiring for you."

I laughed, nodding. "It is. Really tiring." I sat down, Austin's hand still in mine, before Elisia took her own seat in a swivelling chair in front of both me and Austin.

"Okay, so I take it you both are seventeen, am I correct?" She asked, her smile sickly, and her voice high pitched.

Austin nodded. "Yes, we both are seventeen." He answered, his voice powerful, oozing confidence.

"Okay, is there any genetic health problems that I should know about before continuing the questions?"

I shook my head. "No, we're both healthy as a healthy person could be."

Elisia smiled. "Well that's a good sign, now, have you got a supportive background behind you, because you know stress is the cause for many miscarriages these days, and support and a good home would help with preventing a miscarriage."

"My father kicked me out, and I've not heard from him since, but I am currently living with Austin and his family. His mother knows about the pregnancy, but we are currently working on telling his father." I stated, nodding my head as I spoke.

Elisia nodded, licking her lips. "Are you eating healthily? A good, and healthy, appetite is good for the baby, you know."

I nodded. "I know that, and I eat lots of fruit and vegetables, and I read online a lot about what to eat for the baby."

Elisia smiled. "That's a good sign, I can see you're going to be good at this, Ally." She said, before turning to look at her clipboard. "Have you thought of how you're going to provide for your child, Mr. and Mrs. Moon?"

I blushed at being called Mrs. Moon. "Oh we're not-"

"Yes, I work as a singer, and Ally is my songwriter, so we get quite a good income as it is, of course I will take time off of my busy work schedule after and during the pregnancy to look after Ally and the baby, and of course will not go to school after the baby is born for a while until Ally feels comfortable for us to leave her or him with a nanny, or with my mother or father." Austin interrupted.

I smiled at him, giving him a gentle squeeze of his hand.

"I can tell you two are going to be good at this!" Elisia beamed, before placing the clipboard down, smoothing the crinkles out of the paper on the chair that reminded me of the dentists. "Now, Ally, if you'd like to climb up on here, and roll your top up to your braline, please."

I obeyed the instructions, as Austin leapt up from his chair, rushing over to me, one hand still in mine, the other stroking my hair off of my face, a small smile on his.

"This might feel a little bit cold, okay? Most of the girls squeal, so don't be afraid to do so if you feel it's necessary." Elisia gave me a small smile, before squirting blue gel onto my small, yet prominent, bump. I shivered, the coldness sending a small shiver down my spine.

"Cold?" Austin asked, a hidden laugh evident in his voice.

I nodded. "Very." I grinned. "But it's worth it."

Elisia pulled the ultrasound machine towards her, grabbing the wand from the side, pressing it gently to my lower abdomen, rolling it over gently.

She pressed on some buttons a couple of times, and I could feel myself growing scared, before a soft whirring sound filled mine and Austin's ears.

"What is that?" Austin asked nervously.

"That's your baby's heartbeat." Elisia smiled, before turning the screen so it was facing us. "And that's your baby." She whispered, pointing at the baby. "You can sort of make out the feet, there-" She paused to point. "You can see some toes, and toenails in this picture, which is really odd considering how far along you are."

"Speaking of which, how far along am I?" I asked.

"You're four, almost five, months pregnant." She smiled, before wiping the goo off of my abdomen, handing me the picture. "There you go. I'll book you an appointment for in about six weeks time, okay?"

I nodded. "Thank you." I smiled, sliding off of the chair, pulling my top down.

Me and Austin climbed into the car, and he turned the ignition. "I can't believe it!" He beamed. "We've got an actual baby. There's a human being inside of you-This is surreal." He laughed, one hand on the steering wheel, the other on my stomach.

I grinned, staring at the picture. "I can't believe how much it's grown since I saw it last."

"I want to photocopy it, and have one on my wall, and one in a scrapbook." He grinned, stealing the photo from me, his eyes leaving the road, and staring at the picture.

I smiled, my hands wrapped around my belly, before I let my eyes flicker upwards. "AUSTIN! MOVE!" I screamed, before he swerved, plunging the car into the water.

And then the perfect moment ended.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Leave me out with the waste, this is not what I do. It's the wrong kind of place, to be thinking of you, it's the wrong time, for somebody new. It's a small crime, and I got no excuse, and is that alright? Yeah. Give my gun away when it's loaded. That alright? Yeah. If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it? That alright? Yeah. Give my gun away when it's loaded. That alright? Yeah, with you?**_

**Third Person. **

Ally struggled aggresively, her hand not leaving her boyfriend's, as she pushed harder against the seatbelt, but no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't budge free.

She let out a frustrated cry for help, bubbles spurting out of her mouth as she inhaled more water, the car slowly filling up further, the water now reaching her shoulders.

Her head ducked under the water, as she frantically searched for a way out, a crowbar, anything that could open the doors so that they could swim up to the surface.

She lifted her head again, her eyes falling on Austin's, her expression terrified.

"We're going to be fine." Austin promised her, his hand clenching hers tighter as the water began to fill the car up further, tears rushing down his, and hers both, face.

Ally sniffed, a small sob escaping her mouth. "Find a way out, okay? Because the water, it's going to go over my head in a minute, and we both know what's going to happen."

"Don't say that, I'm not going to let you die, Ally! No, no way. Neither of you are dying!" Austin cried out in frustration, as the water overtook Ally, as she slipped down.

Austin watched as she frantically tried to breathe under the water, the water holding her down as she tried to push herself up.

Dustin jumped out of the car, his eyes widening. "What happened!?" His wife called from the car, his eyes finding the skid marks on the bridge, water dotted next to them.

"They swerved into the water, baby." He mumbled, turning to face his wife, her face portrayed nothing but one emotion; fear. "I'm going to jump in, okay? I will come back, I promise. But they were only young, and we're knocking on forty now, we've lived our lives. Their's are only just beginning."

He yanked his shirt over his head, wrapping his arms around his 4 months pregnant wife. "I will be back, okay? I promise you, and our baby, that." His hand rested gently on her stomach, as onlookers swarmed around the bridge, several whimpering at the fact that one of the passengers in the car was Austin Moon.

He squeezed his eyes shut, sucking in a deep breath of normal air, before jumping into the water, swimming frantically towards the big, red car.

He lifted his head up to the surface, gasping for air, before ducking back down, his hands finding the lock, tugging the passenger side door open.

Dustin watched as the young boy, frantically searched for a way out, not having heard the door next to him open.

Dustin waved from inside the door, one hand tugging on the seatbelt that trapped the young girl besides the boy.

"Save her, please!" The young boy begged. "My seatbelt's undone, I can get out now, but you need to save her! Please!" Tears streamed down his cheeks.

The seatbelt finally broke free under Dustin's harsh tugging, and he grabbed the girl, holding her to his side, watching as the boy swam out of the side of the car, as they both swam to the surface.

Dustin lifted the girl above the water, as he kicked his legs swimming to the dry land.

He placed her on the ground, mentally noting how glad he was that he had taken that CPR course a while back.

The boy collapsed on his knees in front of Dustin, sobs wracking his body, as Dustin's hand found the girls sternum, pressing thirty times. He paused, wiping a slick of sweat off of his forehead, pinching the girls nose, opening her mouth gently, scared to hurt her, breathing air into her lungs, her body still lifeless, as he began chest compressions again.

The boy's sobs were still fresh in his ears, as the sirens rang out through the entire city. "Ally-" He whispered, tears running down his cheeks. "Come on, Ally, don't leave me now, please don't leave me."

There was a soft coughing and sputtering sound, as Ally began to breathe again, the water leaving her lungs.

The paramedics ran down to where Ally, Austin and Dustin were, gently lifting Ally onto the stretcher. "Can anyone tell us how far along in her pregnancy this girl is?" He yelled.

Austin stood up. "She's four, almost five months, I'm her boyfriend."

The paramedic sighed, looking down at the seventeen year old girl lying on the stretcher, her breathing steady and rhythmic as they lifted the stretcher into the ambulance.

"Is she going to be alright? Are _they _going to be alright?" Austin asked, scaredly.

One of the paramedics' hands found Austin's shoulder, tugging him towards the second ambulance ready to check him out.

He waited for a reply, as he turned his back, before craning his neck around to face the other paramedic who was treating Ally.

"She's very lucky, the both of them are."


End file.
